Family is the most important thing to me
by KayleeBaybee-x
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha’s child Yuna has grown up. But one day her parents get kidnapped by someone and it is up to her to save them! Will she make it in time before this mystery person kills them? Rated for Language and Violence
1. The Beginning

**Hey! Guess Who's back? Back again? I'm back with my new story! I hope you all like it! Here's the FIRST chapter!**

Beginning

Chapter 1

Inuyasha an Kagome were watching as their daughter, Yuna, playing with her best friend, Tommy, Miroku and Sango's son. "Why you little pervert!" Yuna yelled as she slapped Tommy right across the face. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango shook their heads. "Now that's my boy!" Miroku said proudly. Saying that got him a death glare from Sango.

"**Sigh, **like father like son… and they're only 13! Goodness…" Kagome said to Inuyasha. He nodded in disgust. "And I can't believe they're best friends either…" He said. Kagome glared at him, "Well you and Miroku are best friends and he's a perve!" Kagome said. "**Keh** well that's different!" He said stubbornly. _'Ugh he'll never change…'_ She thought.

It had been 13 years since Yuna and Tommy was born. During the years Yuna got the best present from her father when she was 11. It was a sword that she called, Lighting Bolt, because of the way it shined when she first got it. The only power she got off of it was chopping things in half. It was very sharp at the end of it. "Tommy! Stop **TOUCHING **me or I'll chop your head off with Lighting Bolt!" She said angrily.

Tommy's eyes went wide then he smiled, "My dear Yuna, you would never do that to your best friend, would you?" He said like a pervert. She gave him the death glare and she took it out Lighting Bolt out of it's sheath. "You asked for it you perve!" "Ahh!" He screamed as he ran away from her. Of course she was too fast for him and she pounced right on him.

"Ha ha I got you!" She said evilly. He smiled and her eyes went wide when she felt a hand on her bottom! "Ahh! Don't you **EVER** do that **AGAIN**!" She yelled as she punched him in the stomach! All he did was laugh and praise himself. She ran away from him and went to her parents. "God damn he's such a perve!" She told them. "Hey now Yuna, watch your language!" Kagome said.

"Well I can't help it when I'm angry." She told them. "Hun when's the last time you washed or brushed your hair!" Kagome asked. "Uhhhhhhhh last month?" She said. "Ewww go brush your hair right now! No wonder you don't have a boyfriend yet!" Kagome told her. "Hey don't be so mean to her. I never wash my hair either!" Inuyasha said to Kagome. "Yeah well unlike you, I want our daughter to be clean!" She said angrily. Inuyasha growled. "Dad! It's okay! I'm going to do it! Now you two kiss and make up right now!" Yuna told them.

"Sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the lips. "Now that's more like it. I'm going to go change in different clothes, and brush my hair! When I get back I better not se you two fighting!" She said as she started to walk off. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and laughed.

When Yuna got back she was in tight jeans that her mom bought her, a black tang top, and black boots that her mother also bought for her in her aura; Some of her hair was down and she also had a little pony tail in the back. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at her. "Have you guys seen Tommy? He hasn't came back since he was in the forest." Yuna asked.

Her parents shook their heads. "Hmm… Where could he be… Well I'm gunna go look for him. Bye bye!" Yuna said as she walked off to go find Tommy. "Gee she's grown up so much." Kagome said. "Yeah she has. And she's also grown up to be as beautiful as you…" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

With Yuna

"Ugh! Where the hell can he be!" Yuna said out loud. Then she heard his voice and ran to where she heard it coming from. She saw him on with a girl about their age. "My my you look like a beauty! Will you bear my children?" He asked. Yuna filled up with rag, '_Why am I feeling this way? I don't care if he asked someone that! Or do I?' _Yuna asked herself. "I am way to young to be having children!" The girl said as she walked away. "Okay! Good bye!" Tommy said as he smiled.

He turned around and it looked like he was going to walk back to the village. Right when he was about to pass her she jumped out in front of him. "Ahh!" he yelled as he feel back wards. She gave him a glare. "You little lech!" She yelled. He laughed to himself nervously. "Uhhh it wasn't what you think it was Yuna." He said nervously. "My ass it wasn't! You sick perve! Some on, lets get back, your parents are probably worried about you!" She said as she gave him a hand and helped him back up.

They walked back to the village and saw their parents talking to each other. "Tommy where did you go son?" Miroku asked. "I went to go score some girls." He said proudly. "That's my boy!" Miroku said proudly. Yuna felt sad and walked to her parents._ 'Do I have feelings for Tommy? No way! That could never happen!'_ She told herself. She smiled when she saw her parents. "Well it's getting late, I think it's time we hit the sacks." Inuyasha told everyone. Everyone agreed and they went to their huts. "Good night Yuna." Tommy told her.

She nodded and she looked at the ground. Then she felt her cheek burn. Tommy saw this and he laughed. Then she self something warm touch her cheeks. She looked up and Tommy he smiled. She smiled too and walked to their hut. She saw her parents in bed already and she walked over to them. "Good night you guys." She said as she kissed both of them. "Night hun." Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison. She walked over to her bed and went to sleep.

**So how did you guys like my first chapter? Please review and tell me what you guys thought of it! So till' next time, Cya!**


	2. Where did you guys go?

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry I haven't been writing any new ones, my computer broke and we had to wait to get a new one! Okay anyways, here's the new chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

Where did you guys go?

Chapter 2

The next morning Yuna woke up with the sun shining in her face. She smiled to herself, "Looks like today is going to be a lovely day!" She got out of bed and went outside where everyone else was. "Good morning Yuna." Kagome greeted. "Morning mom." She replied. "Good morning Yuna." She turned to see Tommy and she blushed. "You too..." She said shyly as she sat down next to her parents.

"Hey Yuna, why don't you and Tommy go out and find us some breakfast!" Kagome suggested. "Uhhh sure, I guess so..." She said. Tommy got up and waited for Yuna to follow him. She got up and told everyone good-bye and she left with Tommy.

They had walked through the forest and went to the river bank to get some fish for them. "Sooo Yuna, did you like that kiss yesterday?" Tommy smirked. "Keh!" was her reply. She walked towards him and he smiled. He reached out for a kiss and he closed his eyes. Then he left someone push him and he landed in the river.

"Hey! Why did you do that for!"He yelled. Yuna smiled. "That's just my way of saying, 'You're such a lech!' " Tommy frowned and he got out. Yuna helped him got his clothes dried and they started to walk back to the hut. Then out of no where, Yuna heard someone screaming from a far distance. Her ears shot straight up.

"Huh? What is it Yuna? Is something wrong?" Tommy asked. Without hesitation, she grabbed his hand and she took his hand and started running. "Yuna! Tell me what's going on!" He yelled as he was being pulled on. "No time for explaining just keep running!" She yelled back. Tommy stared down at Yuna holding his hand and he smirked. _'I think she likes me.'_ He said to himself.

When they finally got back to the village Yuna fell to the ground. "Yuna! What's wrong!" He asked. "I smell blood! And lots of it! Ugh it's so strong!" She said. They ran to their huts and they couldn't believe what their eyes saw. "Mom! Dad!" Tommy yelled as he ran towards his badly beaten parents. "Wake up you guys! Tell us what happened!" Tommy yelled. But they didn't wake.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you!" Yuna yelled. Tears came to her eyes when she saw a piece of her fathers clothing on the ground. "Oh my god! What happened to them!" She said sadly. Then she heard Sango start to regain consciousness again . "They.. Got... Inuyasha, Kagome.. They k-kidnaped... them..." Sango started, but then she fell into unconsciousness. "No way... My mom and dad are way stronger then that!" She yelled.

A couple minutes later Yuna stopped crying and went next to Tommy and his parents. "What am I supposed to do? Just sit here and wait to get better?" Tommy said. Yuna sighed, "You can try and take them both to Keada and she'll help them out, I'm sure of it!" Yuna suggested. Tommy nodded. "I have to go find my parents, tonight I'm going to get going, and I'll find them!" Yuna said. "I should come with you!" Tommy exclaimed. "No! You need to stay here with you're parents! I'll be fine by myself! I'm not a little kid anymore Tommy! I have to do this on my own!" She assured him.

Tommy sighed, "Okay! But if you don't come back soon, I'm going to come for you!" He said. Yuna sighed and nodded. A few minutes later, Yuna got her stuff ready for her trip and she went up to Tommy to say good-bye. "Well you take care of them and take care of your self. And don't do anything stupid..." She told him. He nodded and he reached down and kissed her on the lips and pulled away. "You'd better make it back in one piece Yuna." He told her. She blushed and nodded her head.'_'Well her goes the journey of my life.'_ she said to herself. And she was off to find her parents.

**Well how did you guys like that chapter? Well review me and tell me what you thought! And I will try and update as soon as possible! Till' next time! Cya guys!**


	3. So scary

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you guys liked the other chapter from yesterday and I hope you guys like this one too. Sorry if this chapter is a little short! And I know yesterday's chapter was short to, so I'll try to make them longer! Okay here's the next chapter!**

So scary

Chapter 3

Yuna was walking through the dark forest and it was getting really dark the deeper she got in the forest. _'Man, I think I should've let Tommy gone with me, but it's too late now!'_ Yuna thought. Then she heard something in the bushes and she turned around to see what it was really fast. "Who's there!" Then she heard it again. She took out her sword, "I know you're out there so show yourself right now you coward!" She yelled. No one came out and that's when she was about to run and scream like a little baby.

She didn't think the person would come back so she turned around very slowly and then she saw someone in front of her and she screamed, **"Ahhhhhhhhhh**!" She screamed as loud as she could. The person in front of her also screamed, "**Ahh**!" then they fell to the ground. "Who the Hell are you!" She yelled. "Don't kill me! It's me Shippo!" He cried.

Yuna's eyes went wide,"Shippo? **WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT**!" She yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." He said. "Well it's okay, so how have you been doing I haven't seen you in like 3 years. Why did you leave?" Yuna asked. "Well I'm 21 now so I can live on my own! And I ain't alone either, I have Kilala too. Me and her were going to go visit you and everyone else. Anyway why are you out here all alone? It's very dangerous out here in this part of the forest!"

Yuna's head pointed down to the ground, " I have to go save my parents... They got kidnaped by someone and I have to go get them." She said quietly. "No way! You can't face a guy like that! If they took you're parents, that means that that person is A LOT stronger then any of us! I'm not going to let you go alone!" Shippo said.

Yuna looked up towards him and she had tears coming down, "Then will you come help me find them?" She asked. Shippo felt really bad so he hugged her, "Of course I will help you find them, you're parents are my best friends. I will also have Kilala help us also." Shippo told her. She nodded happily and Shippo called out for Kilala. In a few minutes she came flying toward them in her big cat demon form. Yuna went over to her and started to pet her head.

"Wow you've gotten big as well! I missed you!" Yuna said to her. Kilala purred and smiled. "Well we should get going!" Shippo told them. "Yeah I agree, the sooner the better!" She said. They were about to get on Kilala's back when all of a sudden something came out from the bushes and ran towards Yuna.

"Uhhh who the hell are you?" Yuna asked. The boy had a brown tail, short brown hair, and had some weird looking armor on. "I am Suta, and I am the son of the lord wolf demon, Koga!" He said proudly. "My father has told me to go out and find a young mate, and you are the perfect women for me." He said. "Uhhh-" she started but Shippo interrupted. "Yuna and I are on an important mission. She has no time to be looking for mates!" He old him. "Fine whatever, but Yuna, you will always have a place in my heart, I will find you again some day!" He said as he kissed her hand and ran away.

"Who in the HELL was that!" Yuna asked Shippo. "**Sigh** That was Koga's son, his father used to be in love with your mom and always tried to her his mate, but she loved Inuyasha and Inuyasha would never let her go off with him. So now Koga has a mate named Ayame and they have I think about 7 kids." Shippo said. "Holy shit I could never ever take care of that many kids!"Yuna said. _'Wow she sure is like her father, yet she still is like her mother.'_ Shippo thought.

"Well any ways! I would really like to get going now!" Yuna said. "Yeah you're right, lets get going before anyone else come!" Yuna nodded and they got on Kilala's back and they flied in the air and they were on their way once again.

**How did you guys like that chapter? Well if you liked it, please review and tell me what you guys thought! Now I need some suggestions from you guys on what I should do next, should I just go ahead and let them find her parents in the next chapter? Or should they do something else before that happens? If so, let me what to do and I will do it! Okay well, till' next time! Cya!**


	4. What is going on?

**Hey guys! I'm ready to make a new chapter! So I hope you guys like it!**

What's going on here?

Chapter 4

Yuna, Shippo, and Kilala had just gotten done eating their breakfast that Kilala had caught in the river. "That was awesome!" Yuna exclaimed. "Yeah it was, that's like the best meal I've had in a long time!" Shippo said. Then they heard something step on a twig. "What was that!" Yuna asked as she got up and took out her sword.

"I don't know, but I think it might of been just an animal." Shippo said. Yuna didn't think that was what it was, but she nodded anyways. Then out of no where, a swarm of people come out and attacked them. "Who the Hell are you guys!" Yuna yelled as she got grabbed onto by one of the people. "You child, are you the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome?" A man asked.

"Yeah! What about them! Do you know where they are!" She asked. "This is the girl, take her to the castle..." He commanded. "Wha-?" She started before she got knocked out by a attacker. "Yuna!" Shippo yelled as he got taken away by another attacker.

Yuna woke up to be found in a small room that was cold and dark. "Where am I?" She asked herself. "You my dear, are in my castle." A voice said. Yuna turned around to see her kidnapper. "Who are you! Show yourself!" She yelled. The man came out and said, "I am the all powerful Bankostu! And I am the one who took your parents, you see, your father killed me 13 years ago, and I swore to myself that I would kill him." Bankostu said.

Yuna growled, "Where are my parents you basturd!" She yelled. "Oh you wanna see your parents? Well go ahead, it'll be the last time you ever see them ever again." He said with a smirk. She got up and ran to see where her parents were. _'I can smell them! They're this way!'_ She exclaimed. She ran into this one room that had both of her parents behind a glass cage. "Mom, dad!" She yelled as she ran to them.

No matter what she did to the glass, it wouldn't brake. "Mom, dad, I'll get you guys out of there!" Yuna yelled. Her parents looked at her with a helpless look on their faces. "Yuna watch out!" Inuyasha yelled. Yuna turned around to see Bankostu behind her. He picked her up and threw her across the room. She landed on the ground hard.

He once again put on a evil smile and took out his sword and plunged it into her sword. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed in pain. "Yuna! Leave her alone Bankostu! She has nothing to do with this!" Kagome yelled at him. "Do you think I give a shit?" Bankostu said. He walked up to Yuna and said, "Now Yuna, you're parents are in great danger and you can't do anything about it, why don't you just turn into you're **TRUE** self!" He said.

At that moment Yuna felt her blood boil in anger and hatred. "That's right! You can't do anything!" Bankostu said evilly. Yuna's eyes had turned bright red with blue inside of them, her claws got longer and her fangs also got bigger. "I can't do anything! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuna screamed. "Oh no! Yuna don't transform into a full demon! Get a hold of yourself!" Kagome screamed. After Yuna was done transforming she laughed evilly and smiled. "I'm am in the mood to kill someone..." Yuna said in a different voice. "Here Yuna, why don't you have you're mother and father for dinner!" Bankostu said as he made the glass between them and her parents disappear. "Sure, why not!" Yuna said. "Remember Yuna, what they say to you means nothings, it's all in your head!" He said as he sat down in his chair and watched them, _'This should be fun.'_ Bankostu said with a smirk.

**How did you guys like chappy? Well I will write soon, so till next time! Cya!**


	5. Darkness in her heart

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been lazy! Okay well anyways, here the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

Darkness in her heart

Chapter 5

Yuna had jumped towards her parents, but lucky they jumped out of the way before she could injure them. "Yuna! This has to stop! Look, we're okay! Nothing is wrong with us! So you can go back to being yourself again!" Inuyasha yelled. "Feh, yeah right! I don't even know you guys!" Yuna said. "We're you're parents Yuna!" Kagome yelled with tears coming out of her eyes. "Me? Have parents? Yeah right!" Yuna yelled as she ran towards Kagome and took a swip at her chest.

A big gash was left on Kagome's chest and she landed hard on the ground. Yuna laughed and he walked up to Kagome. "Please Yuna! Don't eat your own mother!" Kagome said. "I have no intention of eating you, I just want to kill you and end your misery now!" Yuna yelled as she lifted up her claws. She once again took another swip at Kagome, but instead of Kagome getting hit, Inuyasha protected her and made him get hit instead..

"No! Inuyasha are you okay!" Kagome said as she crawled over to him. "Now! You both shall die here, and **NOW**!" Yuna yelled as she raised her claws up in the air ready to strike! But then she heard someone call out her name, "Yuna! No!" The person yelled. Before Yuna could see who the person was, the person ran into her arms and held her tight. "Yuna, don't do this! You're not supposed to end your parents life this way! What happens if you come back down from you're demon form, you will totally regret killing your parents and you will end up killing yourself!" The person yelled. At that moment Yuna felt her blood clam down and her claws, teeth, and her eye colors went back to normal. She looked up to see the person who was holding her and it was Tommy.

"Wha-, what happened? Why do I smell like blood!" Yuna said worriedly. She looked down at her hands and saw blood on her hands, and then smelt that it was her parents blood. "Oh my god! I almost killed them! What have I done!" Yuna cried into Tommy's chest. "Yuna we're okay! This is only a scratch!" Inuyasha said to Yuna so she would clam down. Yuna nodded and went and hugged her parents.

At that moment Bankostu came out of the shadows with a angry look on his face. "How dare you interfere with my plan!" He yelled. He took out a dagger and threw it at Tommy's shoulder and he screamed in pain. "Oh-no! Tommy!" Yuna yelled. She was going to run up to him, but the glass that was in front of her parents, just then appeared in front of Tommy and her parents again! "Oh hell no!" Yuna yelled at Bankostu. Bankostu took out this huge sword and pointed it at Yuna. "This is where you DIE little girl! Hope you had a nice time living!" Bankostu yelled as he got ready to attack. _'Oh crap! This is bad!'_ Yuna said to herself nervously.

**Okay well how did you guys like that chapter! Well review me and tell me what you guys thought of it! Well, till' my next chapter! Cya guys soon! And it might take me a while to update! Because there is a fair going on where I live and I love that place! LoL Bye Bye now!**


	6. The Battle

**Omg I'm sorry it's taken me soooooooo long to update! But now I have an idea of what to do next, so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

The Battle

Chapter 6

'_Oh crap this isn't good!' _Yuna said in her head. Bankotsu charged at her and she blocked his attack with putting her sword out in front of her and made his sword hit hers. "You think your so strong don't you Yuna?" Bankotsu said with a evil smirk. Yuna growled and pushed him away. "There only person here right now that's acting like a big shot is you!" She yelled as she swung her sword at him.

"Well I guess I'll just have to kill you here and now to prove that I am a big shot!" He yelled as he knocked her sword out of her hands. "Oh no! My sword!" Yuna yelled as she tried to ran towards it, but Bankotsu blocked her way. "See, with out your stupid Lighting Blot, your helpless and worthless!" He yelled as he pushed her down to the ground. "Yuna!" Her parents yelled.

Yuna tried to get back up from the ground but Bankotsu stuck his sword up to her throat. "Oh no you're not going anywhere." He said evilly. "Now how about I give you a little hint on how to kill me. First you must take my sword and stick it in the ground and then yell, "The secrets of hell open! Then it will suck me in and I will never come out ever again." He said. "Well that's just what I'll have to do then!" She said. He started to laugh, "Oh you my think so, but you see there is one condition, who ever sticks the sword in the ground and says the phrase, will also disappear, forever. So now, I bet you cannot do such thing and kill yourself now can you?" He said as he laughed evilly once again.

Yuna's eyes went wide. She stared down at the ground and thought about what she should do. _'What am I supposed to do! Save myself or save my family?' _Yuna thought. While Bankotsu wasn't paying attention she pushed his sword out of the way and she jumped toward Lighting Bolt and held it. "Humf, smart girl, but that won't last very long, cause' I'm getting tired of you and now I will finish you off!" Bankotsu yelled. Yuna looked up at Bankotsu with sad eyes and she stuck out her sword and a flash of purple lights came out of it and hit his sword.

"What the hell kind of move was that you little brat!" Bankotsu yelled. "That wasn't my main move stupid..." Yuna said. Then Bankotsu felt a huge shock go through his arm and it burned so hard that he left go of his sword and let it drop to the floor. She ran over and took the sword just before Bankotsu grabbed it with his other arm. "Oh hell no! You little brat! You cannot defeat me!" Bankotsu yelled as he ran up to her and grabbed her by the throat. "Oh my god Yuna!" Inuyasha yelled.

Yuna tried to get his hand off her throat, but it was no use. She grabbed his hand and saw a blue light come out and Bankotsu screamed in pain. "What the hell was that!" He yelled. "Yuna has my powers also. She's part priestess like me." Kagome said. Yuna took the Bankotsu's sword and held it up in the air. "Bankotsu, I love my family so much, and that's why I **am** going to sacrifice myself so I can save them. I love you guys so much! Please understand why I am doing this!" Yuna yelled as she stuck the sword in the ground. "No Yuna!" Everyone cried. Yuna looked at them with sad eyes. "The secrets of hell... Open..." Yuna said with a tear rolling down her face. "Nooooo! How could a little child defeat me!" Bankotsu yelled as he got sucked down into hell. The barrier between her parents and Yuna disappeared and they all ran up to Yuna. Yuna was now disappearing. Tommy tried to grab her, but he went straight through her.

"Yuna you didn't have to do this! We could have helped ourselves!" Inuyasha yelled with tears in his eyes. Yuna looked at them with sad eyes. Everyone started crying at the point when Yuna had tears coming down fast. Then Inuyasha did something that he hadn't done in a long time, he walked up to Yuna and said, "Yuna, don't you walk out of my life! You are my daughter and I love you so much! I don't want you to leave us! I love you!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Bankotsu's sword out of the ground and tried and tried to pull it out. "I won't give up! I won't!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and helped him pull it out.

Right before Yuna was about to disappear, Inuyasha and Kagome gave one more big pull and the sword came out of the ground. Tommy gasped as Yuna started to turn back to normal. Yuna looked at everyone with a blank face then she fell to the ground. "Yuna!" Everyone yelled as they ran to her side. Inuyasha picked Yuna up and hugged her as tight as he could, "Thank god she's okay!" He said. Then underneath them, they felt the ground shake. "Oh crap! We got to get out of here now before we get crushed!" Inuyasha yelled at everyone. They nodded they're heads and they started to find they're way out.

Inuyasha felt Yuna move in his arms, "Wait... Shippo...He got kidnaped too. We've got to get him too..." Yuna said quietly before she fell asleep again. "What? She brought him with her! Ugh! Tommy, take Yuna!" Inuyasha yelled as Tommy took her and they kept running to safety. "Inuyasha be careful!" Kagome yelled to him. Inuyasha nodded and he ran to find Shippo. He ran down these long stairs and then saw a dungeon. He saw Shippo take the gate trying to get out of his cell. "How the hell am I supposed to get out and help everyone if I'm flipping stuck here?" He yelled.

"Here let the master help you!" Inuyasha yelled as he ripped the door off the wall. "Inuyasha! Thanks! How is everyone!" Shippo asked. "No time for questions! We need to get out of here! And fast!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo agreed and they started to run out of the castle as fast as they could. They finally made it to the exit and they saw everyone else and ran towards them. They all watched as the castle fell apart.

They all turned they're attention to Yuna and Inuyasha spoke up, "We should get back and help Yuna before any more danger comes." Everyone agreed and they started to walk back. Tommy looked down at Yuna, _'Yuna don't you ever say no for my help ever again! I almost lost you today!' _Tommy thought as he rested his head on hers as he walked. Kagome saw this and smiled. "My baby is in love." She said as she took Inuyasha's hand and they smiled at each other.

**So what did you guys think of that chapter? Gee that took me a while! And NO this is not the end of the story yet! We need to see how Sango and Miroku are doing!** **And also we need more Tommy and Yuna time LoL! Okay so, till next time! Cya!**


	7. Why me?

Hey people! I'm going to update now! So I hope you guys like this chapter, and sorry if it's a little short...

Why me?

Chapter 7

Yuna woke up the next morning with a huge head ache. "What happened? I'm supposed to be dead." Yuna said to herself. She got up and walked outside and saw everyone sitting in a circle talking to each other. "Hey Yuna! How are you feeling hun?" Kagome asked as she got up and hugged her. "I have a head ache but other then that I feel fine. But I'm supposed to be dead? What happened?" Yuna asked. "Your father saved you from dying." Kagome sobbed.

Yuna looked over at her father and he smiled. Yuna got out of her mother's grasp and went over to Inuyasha and hugged him. "Thank you dad." Yuna said. "I couldn't let my only daughter die." He said hugging her back. She got out of his grasp and they smiled at each other. "Hey Yuna, do you think we can talk? **Alone**." Tommy said to her when she sat next to him. "Sure, I'll follow you." She answered. They got up and walked into the forest.

"Where are they going!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he got up. "Oh Inuyasha leave them alone!" Kagome said. Inuyasha growled and did as he was told.

Yuna and Tommy walked through the forest and stopped when they came to a river. "Here I picked this for you." Tommy said as he handed her a flower. "Oh thank you, it smells nice." Yuna said as she put behind her ear. "Hey Yuna, I have to confess something. It's eating me up inside but I'm still a little nervous asking you, which is weird because I can ask girl to bare my children but I can't ask you a simple question." Tommy said.

Yuna nodded her head nervously. "Yuna...I-" He started before he heard someone coming their way. In an instant they saw a boy in front of them. It was that boy that she had meet earlier, Suta. He took her hands and held them. "Hello my dear, how are you today?" He asked paying no attention to Tommy. "Uhhh I'm okay. But could you get off my friend there?" Yuna said to him. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see him there." Suta said as he got off of him.

Tommy got up and dusted himself off. "What the hell is your problem can't you see we were in a conversation!" Tommy yelled. "Yeah I saw, once I saw you I had to stop you from talking to my women." Suta said. "Whoa! Wait a second! You're going out with her!" Tommy yelled. "Yes I am!" Suta said. "No I am not! Since when!" Yuna yelled. "Since the day I meet you." Suta said. "I only meet you once and you think we're going out! You're wacked out!" Yuna yelled.

Tommy took Suta by the neck and said, "If I **EVER **see you touching my women ever again, I'll kill you!" He yelled as he threw him to the ground. "What? Now I'm YOUR women! This is to much for me!" Yuna yelled as she stormed off into the woods. "Grr now look what you did! You pissed her off!" Tommy yelled as he ran after her. Suta growled and he ran away. Tommy kept running and he saw her sitting on a stump in the woods. "Why me?" Yuna asked herself. Tommy walked up to her, "I'm sorry Yuna, I guess I got jealous when I saw him grab your hands and told me that you were already going out with him." He said. "Feh why would you care anyways! You like women you see!" Yuna yelled. "I care because... Well... I like you Yuna, you're the only girl I've ever really loved." Tommy confessed. Yuna's eyes went wide. "Please tell me this isn't another lecher thing!" She exclaimed. "Trust me, it isn't. It's real." He said as he took her hands.

"To tell you the truth, I like you too, I have for some time now." She said. He smiled and he hugged her and she hugged him back. "So are we like... going out now?" Tommy asked. "Sure if you want to, then I'm up for it!" She exclaimed. He nodded his head and she took his hand and they walked back to the hut to go to bed since it was getting late. Once they got back, something weird was going on. Kagome and Sango were in a hut and Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo were in they're own huts.

"Well looks like I'll be joining the girls." Yuna said. "Yeah, well, I'll see you tomorrow Yuna." He said as he hugged her. "Good night!" She said as she ran into her hut with her mom and Sango. "What are you guys doing!" Yuna asked. "Come here Yuna, we have to talk." Kagome said with a smile on her face. Yuna sat down nervously. "Yeah?" She asked. "So..." Sango asked. "So what?" Yuna asked. "What did you and Tommy talk about?" Kagome asked. Yuna blushed. "Well um... He said that he liked me and he wanted to go out with me..." She said quietly.

Sango and Kagome smiled, "Awesome! I knew you two would go out one day!" They both yelled as they hugged her. "Oooook well what are we going to do tonight? Have a girl slumber party?" Yuna asked. "Yup! Girls and boys get their own huts!" Kagome said. "Well I'm going to bed, night guys!" Yuna said as she went into her bed and had a good sleep.

**So how did you guys like that chapter? I hope you guys liked it! Pretty please review, I feel sad that I don't have so many reviews! I want to get as many reviews as I got on my other story! So please review and I will try and update soon! Till next time! Cya!**


End file.
